Getting to Know the Warriors: Backstage
by FreakyArtist
Summary: My first ever FANFIC! Ever wanted to know what the  Dynasty Warriors really think of eachother? Well, join me to findout all the juicy gossip! Starting off with WeiYan!


A/N: My first fan-fic!! please read and review.

Warnings: ummm...don't think there are any

Disclaimer: I'm too lame to have owned any of the Dynasty Warriors characters, so the best I can do is write fan-fictions about it!! XD

* * *

Introducing Wei Yan

**FA:** Hello and welcome, to FreakyArtists' exclusive interviews with the world, most famous warriors. Today I'm here to talk the "man of few words", as Sami Yi likes to put it- Wei Yan!!

Turning towards Wei Yan Well, Wei Yan, I must say I'm grateful that you took the time out for our little chat.

**WY:** Hmmm…..

**FA:** Err…yes…well- first I'd like to ask you, why is it that you chose to work for Lui Bei? Would you not have preferred to have worked for the strong Cao Cao? Or that nice family man: Sun Jian?

**WY:** Sun….Who??

**FA:** Uhh…fine, not Sun Jian, But Sun Quan- his son?

**WY:** No…Sun Quan…boring…talks…..rubbish

**FA:** giggles so, you decided to work Lui Bei because he isn't boring?

**WY:** nods head…and…no…talk…rubbish

**FA:** Okay pal, I'll have to stop you there. Personally, I think Lui Bei chats the most crap then anyone els-

**WY:** growls

**FA:** Err…I mean, that's before I met Sami Yi, of course!! sweats nervously Well…anyways, we know why you didn't work Sun Quan, but why not Cao Cao? What makes Lui Bei so special?

**WY: **Wei Yan…ugly….people…laugh...Lui….Bei….not….like…others….Wei Yan….like…Lui Bei

**FA:** Awww, well I suppose you have to hand it to Lui Bei. He may be the weakest, most useless, wimpiest… sees Wei Yans' face, then stops…err, but he does have a heart of gold!! Though, I'm sure if you went to Cao Cao, he wouldn't have made fun of you. Instead he would have taken you in, recognised your skills- I mean, after all he's got Dian Wei by his side!! And that dude looks as if he fell on his face a couple of a hundred times!!

**WY:** makes a disturbing sound (apparently his laugh!)….I…know…but Cao…Cao…speaks…Funny…and…shouts same….phrase…all…time…long...pause…weirdo!

**FA:** thinks hard okay, you may have a point, but then doesn't Zhuge Liang do that too? OH YEA! What's up with that dude? Why's he always on your case, saying he don't trust you and stuff?

**WY:** Dunno…mans…got…issues...so…has…Jiang Wei….disturbing laugh….he…such a…..mamma's boy….laughs some more…..and…cry…baby

**FA:** Heeeeyyy man!! Don't pick on him, and stop laughing already!! _It's kind of creeping me out…_besides, he doesn't cry….does he?

**WY:** Yes…he does...one time...Zhou Yun….drop….small…box…on…Jiang Wei's….foot…he cried….so much…Yue Ying…..give…meat bun…then…he…stop.

**FA:** burst out laughing seriously?!?!? Mann….he's such a WHIMP!!!continues laughing…Uhh...okay, okay!! I'll stop now...lets move on to something else. Tell me, what do you think of the other warriors of Shu? Zhou Yun, Ma Chao, Zhang Fei…what do you think of them all- like, dislike?

**WY:** Zhang Fei….no…talk….too….drunk…gets…wasted…Zhou Yun…okay…but…has to…stop…following….Haung Xaung….Ma Chao…speaks…funny….Guan Yu….good…warrior…Guan ping…sounds…like….girl…but nice…likes…Xing Cai..-

**FA**: Really? Well, I suppose that's obvious. What do you think of Xing Cai? Isn't she the only girl? I mean, sure there's Yue Ying, but she's married and doesn't count. I bet Xing Cai is the main cause for you men to get in to fights, am I right?

**WY:** nods…Zhang Fei….no…..like……crushes…men….who look. Zhou Yun…liked…her…Guan Ping…likes…her….Wei Yan…liked…her….-

**FA:** NO WAY!! You liked her!!

**WY:** nods…but….that's…before…I…found out….she…COW!!!

**FA:** Oh, Xing Cai's got a mean side, is it? Tell me, what happened? What made you change your mind about her?

**WY:** One…day…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ****FLASHBACK ****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-Wei Yan is sitting under a tree by the river. Xing Cai comes from behind.-**

**XC: **Hey Wei Yan!

**WY: **looking up…Xing…Cai

**XC: **What you doing out here all alone?

**WY:** Nothing…you?

**XC:** Oh, I just got bored that's all. I was supposed to be training with my dad, but he's gone out drinking. AGAIN! Mmm…so anyways, do you want to help me train instead?

**WY:** OK.

**-Sun sets in the distant and Wei Yan and Xing Cai stand facing each other.-**

**WY:** remember…practice

**XC:** Oh, don't worry. I'll go easy on you!

**WY:** smiles to himself…ready?

**-Xing Cai charges towards him, jumps up and slashes her spear down at him, causing Wei Yan to fall back.-**

**WY:** looks up…Xing-

**-Xing Cai whacks him hard at the stomach and sends him flying back, before he had a chance to recover. Soon Xing Cai is above him, laughing psychotically.-**

**XC:** what's the matter Wei Yan? Scared?!? carries on laughing like a psycho.

**WY:** WTF look I…give…up!

**XC:** about to strike, but then suddenly stops Um, OK. I WIN!! YAY ME!! Here let me give you a hand. helps Wei Yan up to his feet…So, you want to go grab a bite?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx END FLASHBACK xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FA:** laughs hard your meaning to tell me, that you your scared of her?!?!?! Just coz' she beat you at a practice match?!?! carries on laughing

**WY:** She…..obsessed….with……fighting!! She….man…..beater!!!

**FA:** laughs even harder

**WY:** STOP…LUAGHING!!

**FA:** hasn't yet stopped laughing

**WY:** I…SAID…STOP!!!

**FA:** gasping for air dude…that's…priceless!! laughs some more

**WY:** gets irritated then gets up to leave

**FA:** after realising Wei Yan left 20 minutes ago -err…well, that's it for now folks. I'd be here next time with another exclusive interview, with one of our all time favourite warriors!! Ta for now!!

* * *

A/N: OK people, I hope it wasn't that bad to read!! Please review….or I'll start moaning like a seal!! Oh, and tell me who would you like me to interview next!! Oh, and sorry if I made any mistakes...it's my first posting so I'm kinda confused!! (don't ask!!) 


End file.
